You Belong With Me
by The Lazy Medi-Wolf
Summary: Emm and OC, all human. Song Fic. Been in the works for a LONG while, finally finished the darn thing. :D


Disclaimer: Characters belong to the lovely Mrs. Meyer, I'm just borrowing them because I adore them. This is a totally random drabble, All Human, and I doubt I'll talk much about anyone but Emmett and Rosaline and my OC. The song is "You Belong With Me" By Taylor Swift, I love her too. :D

Any who, enjoy!!!

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset._

_She's going off about something that you said_

_'Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in my room_

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

It's not a comfortable thing, loving your best friend. I mean REALLY not comfortable, especially when you've been holding on to those feelings for the last… seven years. It's even worse when said best friend is Emmett Cullen, the star of the football team, who you just so happened to follow to University (though you got accepted to fuckin HARVARD with a SCHOLARSHIP!). Who also happens to be hopelessly in love with his bitch girlfriend, Rosaline Hale, head of the cheerleading team.

Unfortunately that's my reality. I was in love with the most wonderful man alive and he thought of me as one of the GUYS!

I glanced at the clock on my wall and grimaced. I'd promised to have dinner in his dorm so we could do our homework together (We weren't in any similar classes, he was a business major and I was an Archeology and Art but he's always been god awful at maths and I've been his tutor since the fifth grade…). His dorm was just two doors down from mine so it wouldn't take me long and I still had ten minutes. I glanced down at myself, ratty tank top covered in paint and jeans splattered with paint, glaze, and clay, no socks or shoes… Maybe if I dressed more like a girl? I sighed, no. That wouldn't help. I'm still me, one of the guys, the one he comes to when he's having girl troubles… ARG.

I look at the clock again, five minutes… Should I change? (Dunno…) Did it matter? (Most likely not…) Did I even HAVE anything decent? (Hell no, everything is either super nice or covered in paint or dirt or various art supplies) I looked up at the clock and sighed, feeling mildly depressed. Time to go. I snatched up my laptop and filled my arms with my sketch book and colored pencils, he might need the homework time but I'd already done all of mine (although I'd never tell him that because then he feels guilty and decided to goof off to entertain me and then doesn't finish his homework…)

His dorm room door was always open. It was one of the really expensive ones, the ones that have four single rooms, two bathrooms and a firkin living room. He shared it with his two brothers- Edward, a total sweety but sorta chauvinistic, Jasper, such a cowboy but you gotta love him- and some smuck named Eric, he had a major crush on me and is totally creepy (he stalked ME here, and yes I know, I know… I stalked Emm here but HE likes me being here). Anyway I just walked in and smile to Eddy and Jazz (who are playing their wii) and wandered into Emmett's room. He was sitting on his big ass bed (a queen he brought from home which takes up most of the room) with his books spread around him, but he wasn't studying… nope. He was texting. He looks up at me and smiled the smile I feel in love with, big and bright that makes his adorable dimples visible.

"KelBel, my savior!" He cried loudly and happily- he's a five year old I SWEAR. He bounced off the bed and swept me into a hug, "I am DESPERATLY in need of you tonight. Finance is KILLING me." His big arms were wonderfully strong (star of the football team, remember) and he made me feel tiny. I love being in his arms, I fought the urge to snuggle against him and instead just hugged him back, smiling.

"Well that's what I'm here for babe," I told him, wanting to laugh. The guy was a genius at management, marketing, administration, but he couldn't manage to wrap his head around finances.

He let me go and pulled me onto his bed with him and he pointed to a particular problem. "What is it asking again?" He looked sheepish- we've cover the type of problem at least once before- but his dark blue eyes were so hopeful and bright that I couldn't even manage to tease him.

I helped him work through two of each problem type and told him he had to attempt the rest alone before I'd help- but I'd always help. So then I curled up on the foot of his bed, my back against the footboard, and pulled out my sketch book.

He was a wonderful subject. He always had this really beautiful expression on his face when he was concentrating and it was perfect to draw. I pulled out my graphite pencils and set to work, hardly paying attention to my work in favor of the man who was my subject.

His black curls were getting long, he would need to be brushing them out of his eyes soon. And his eyes… the dark blue was… amazing. In some lights they looked as black as his hair but in others they looked like sapphires, deep and dark and unfathomable. That night they were sapphires as he frowned slightly at the textbook he worked from. He had the perfect jaw structure, angular and masculine, and he hadn't bothered to shave his five o'clock shadow so it added some depth and roughness to his already roguish features.

And his lips… slightly darker than his naturally light skin they were a pale dusky rose sort of color. And they were well shaped and full, making his smiles and pouts amazingly effective at making my knees weak. He held his pencil between his lips (not in his teeth I knew but actually between his lips)which compressed then into a thinner line than usual.

His broad body was more difficult to get just right. The beautiful hard planes of muscle that made my mouth water were covered by a shirt that fit him absolutely perfectly (were it slightly smaller or he slightly more muscular it would look silly), and it made getting the definition of his body difficult. I often wondered if he would be easier or more difficult to sketch when shirtless (I've never had the chance). And his hands… I am quite good at hands if I do say so myself. Probably because I am a hand gal, I love them. They're what turn me on the most about a guy, hands then eyes. And his hands… they were the reason I loved hands. His were broad and large, square palms with long, strong fingers (not the skinny ones you see on artists and pianists but guitarist's fingers). I could draw his hands in my sleep, I'd been drawing them since I first realized I loved him… when I was fourteen.

"Sexy Back" broke my concentration and I looked sharply at his phone. He smiled apologetically at me and snatched it up.

"Hey Babe," he greeted his girlfriend with a beautiful smile. The smile began to fade and while I couldn't quite make out Rosaline's words I could hear her tone. She was furious with him for something.

I didn't listen to his responses, they didn't matter. What mattered was the way his eyes grew dark with hurt, the way his lips turned into a deep frown, and his brow furrowed. He was deeply upset. He placed his free hand over his ear and I realized the music was up a little loud. I reached out and turned the dial down, turning the rather loud rock into an almost soothing background noise. He gave me a small smile of thanks that didn't reach his eyes. I was instantly disturbed. His smiles ALWAYS reach his eyes, his eyes are more expressive than his face. He could smile with JUST his eyes…

When he hung up he murmured an apologetic "I love you Rose," into the phone but I could hear the dial tone. He turned his sad eyes back to me and he smiled apologetically, "I'm not in the mood for homework anymore KelBel," (God I hated that stupid childhood nickname but I loved that he still used the endearment), "I'm sorry."

I gave him a small smile and shrugged, "No biggie." I stood to gather my things but his big hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Hey, don't go. Please? I… I need your help again." His eyes were too much for me to deny, I loved his eyes but I hated to see them so sad.

"Sure babe," I said, setting my pencils into their bag and propping myself back up against the footboard. "Start talking."

So he did. He told me about his lunch, which he always shared with Rosaline, and how he and his friends had been joking around. I laughed as he told me a few of the jokes but frowned when he said how Rose had reacted (she'd gotten silent and cold and she'd excused herself really quickly afterward). And then he detailed the phone call he'd just received. When he was done I wanted to hunt down Rose and kick her ass back into the firkin STONE AGE. What a bitch… she'd blown a stupid joke WAY out of proportion.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked me; his, now black, eyes distraught, "And how do I fix this?"

"She took offense to the cheerleader joke sweety." He nodded, he understood that bit, "Nothing's going to fix it when she's being hateful and unforgiving. You'll just have to wait it out. Try little gifts in a few days, let her cool off first." Little gifts like burning dog shit on her doorstep maybe…

He sighed and slumped forward, resting his head in my lap. "I don't want to wait. I want to FIX it." He said with a scowl.

I laughed. "Emmett, babe, girls aren't like that. When we're angry there is no fixing it. There's just… waiting it out and apologizing even if you weren't wrong."

I smiled up at my best friend in the world, finding some small comfort in her words and much more comfort in her touch. "You're not like that." I said petulantly.

She just laughed, "Yes I am," she assured me, "You just haven't seen me pissed off at some chick."

"There's a difference?" I asked her and she began to thread her fingers through my too-long curls.

She nodded absently, "Duh. Guys are way easier to handle than girls. You get mad, you punch each other, and five minutes later you're okay. And when I'm dealing with guys I try to emulate that." I smirked, I loved it when she used big words. Rose was so wrong when she said my "silly artist" friend couldn't be as smart as her. Really my KelBel was way smarter than me or Rose or even Edward. She just… didn't show it off a whole lot.

"And if I said something to upset you?" I asked, wondering if I ever had. She'd never acted like it, was she just… emulating the guy way of handling things?

She shrugged, her green eyes sort of far away. "You've hurt me once or twice," she admitted, "but I know you don't mean to, so I let it slide. I get angry and hurt in private, when it won't start a fight. I go beat the tar out of a punching bag or I draw."

I'd hurt her before?! When… how? Why didn't she tell me? "Why don't you tell me?" I asked, trying not to sound hurt. She was my best friend! Why would she keep those things from me?

She just smiled down at me, obviously seeing my hurt and annoyance. "Because you can't fix them silly, they're MY issues so I deal with them. You can't fix me."

And then she did something that she'd never done before, she kissed my forehead and I felt my heart skip a beat. It didn't feel like a friend sort of thing (mind you I wouldn't know because my only friends were guys and her…), it made my skin tingle and my chest tighten slightly.

I decided to lighten the mood. She'd distracted me from… well yea, but it had upset her (and me). "So what did you draw today?" I asked her. I loved her art. Beautiful, slightly dream-like, I'm aware it's a sorta gay thing to say but her work… I REALLY liked it. She could make things look totally real and still so impossible at once.

She blushed and wouldn't meet my eyes. "Not much," she said evasively but I knew she wasn't telling me the truth. She'd been working on the same sketch for over an hour.

I shifted and scooped up her sketchbook before she could grab it. "Don't lie to me Kelbel," I scolded as I flipped to the last page.

My heart leapt into my throat when I saw her sketch. It was me. Had to be me. But… I looked… serious and older, like the man I sort of wanted to be when I grew up (yea, yea, I know, that coming from a 22 year old). But there was a hint of humor in my eyes, and slight quirk to my lips even though I was frowning in concentration. She'd added color to my hair and my eyes but left the rest of me without color and even though they lacked color the hands of the man in her sketch caught my attention. I looked at my own hands then back at the page. They were… perfect. Right down to the scars on my knuckles from the fights I'd been in and the scar on my wrist from my tumble out of a tree (I don't do trees, too big. Kel on the other hand is a firkin monkey, she as good as belongs up there).

I looked up and caught her deep blush as she turned her embarrassed eyes from mine. "This is amazing," I told her brightly, slightly awed she'd draw me of all things. "Why are you embarrassed?"

She looked at me and then at the page. "The set of your shoulders is odd, the shirt looks a little too … I dunno… off. It's hard to work around all your muscle AND the fabric, because they move differently. You're hard with muscle and it's soft and floats and comforms. And you're leg-less."

She was right. My arms were resting on invisible knees and I had no body below my waist. "You're really good. Why don't you draw people more often?" I asked. She NEVER drew people, never ever. Always animals, the sky, the scenery, random objects, cartoons, but never real life people.

She shrugged. "Because no one ever sits still long enough for me to finish." But there was something in her eyes that said that wasn't her only reason.

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear T-shirts_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up_

_And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Friday night was a big football game. I detest football. It's a bunch of guys trying to show how tough they are by risking blowing out their knees but REALLY they're too damned chicken to play Rugby. But Emmett is the star of the team, so I go to every home game and almost all of the away games. I sat there, in my tatty clothes, wearing the only nice thing I own that's not super fancy (A School jacket), and screamed my head off.

My poor Emmett had been down all week, his Bitch hadn't forgiven him yet. So just before the game I met him where they usually meet (just at the door to the locker rooms) and I kissed his cheek for luck, telling him he'd do wonderfully, as always. I think he was surprised to find out I've been to a lot of his games (okay, okay. I've only missed one, because I'd had an exam that day) for the last four years. I think it cheered him up some (his eyes went from nearly black to deep but bright blue).

We won, hands down, but the finish was amazing. He threw the perfect pass and we won by that touch down just at the last minute. I was cheering like mad, bouncing up and down on my feet like a total loon.

His eyes look up and around and then he saw me, and my heart fluttered. He looked at me like I've always wanted him to look at me- like he's thrilled I'm there, thrilled I came for him. And like he KNEW why I was there. And for a few short seconds I deluded myself into thinking he'd realized what he's been too dense to see for the last seven years- ME. And then Rose rushed Emmett (just after HE on the firkin game) and kissed him passionately. To my chagrin, but not my surprise, he kissed her back and swung her around. And my heart, which I'd built up with stupid hope, shattered all over again.

And it's not like HER being there meant she cared for him. She HAD to be there, she was a firkin CHEERLEADER. But no, I was there for one reason and one reason alone, HIM. But it didn't matter, because I was the best friend, not the girlfriend, or even the crush. I bit back my sudden bad mood and made a swift exit back to my dorm.

I turned my music on loudly (thank god for single rooms) and pulled out my easle and watercolor book. I shrugged out of my nice jacket and put my anger into my hands and let my mind go away.

I growled as I painted, muttering to myself angrily. "Stupid bitch, stupid cute outfit, stupid nice clothes, stupid hair, stupid tan…" She was EVERYTHING I wasn't. Tall where I'm short, blonde where I'm cursed with unnaturally colored hair (deep garnet red, real RED), stupid shiney WAVY hair (mine is totally bone straight and a bitch to style), long and shapely legs, tanned even in the middle of winter, pre-law…

Where I… I am the red head with green eyes and a nice figure, if you like them short and a little curvy, I'm a nice size 8, she's a firkin size 2. ARG. "Stupid bitch. My man… shoulda been mine, woulda been mine… ARG" I flicked the brush and let the violent motion splatter the black across the deep reds and oranges. It had no proper anything, just a mass of my rage and hurt and a swirl of colors.

I stood in her doorway and watched her paint, if you could call it that. Angry slashes and swirls of color, full body motion, it almost looked like she was dancing. Her hair was up in a bun but it was falling apart, her tank was old (I think she bought it in 10th grade…), and her jeans splattered in paint and clay.

And her muttering… Lord some guy really upset my poor Kel. I scowled, if she'd just give me his name I'd set the fucker straight. She was an amazing person, and I never understood why she was still single. But now I did. She liked a guy who was taken.

"Stupid fucker," she muttered, flicking more black at the pad, some came back at her and I saw it land on her face and arms. She didn't brush it away, didn't even notice. The music shifted to a sad and slow rock song, one we both liked (Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade, if you tell ANYONE I like that song I'll KILL you by the way…) and she just sags, her anger falling away.

"Damn them all," she said softly, looking over the work of art. It's really… powerful. Full of her anger and her pain, a beautiful but sort of sad blend of bright colors and darkest blacks, it made me want to smile sadly. I know the feeling. I sort of feel that way about Rose… Rose… the reason I was there while all my friends crashed a party.

"Hey," I said as I walked into the room uninvited. We're beyond such stupid boundaries. She looked up as I sank into her big, comfy chair. "You were right about the waiting thing." I said.

And hey, I know not asking what upset her seems unkind but… she doesn't tell me these things. Not usually. Either I'm the first person she calls or I don't even KNOW she's upset until I see it in her eyes or Eddy says she seems down. So asking… it's pointless, she'd just brush it off.

And she smiled sadly and settled onto her desk beside me, tucking her bare feet under her. "Yes, I know." She said slightly smugly. "Why aren't you out enjoying my rightness?"

I frowned. "Nothing has changed," I said slowly, trying to find the words. "She's still… I don't know. She will STILL have these hot and cold flashes, wont she?" She'd done it many, many times before. And it hurts me, and its STUPID.

She nodded her head, "Most likely, no offense but it's in her nature. She's…" she hesitated, not wanting to bad mouth my girlfriend, I nodded for her to go ahead. Kel was my friend and I valued her opinion. "She's a seriously high strung kind of gal. She'll always be like that. She goes with you like oil does water. Which means you need to be able to make it work, because it won't happen just… naturally."

I fought a grin, "Like us, we don't work at this at all do we?"

She smiled slightly, "Naw, we're two of a kind. It's easy as breathing." She brushed my curls from my face and I smiled, "Why aren't you out with them? You WON, it was amazing by the way, so you should be celebrating."

I shrugged. "I didn't feel like it." And I still don't. I want…I want to watch movies with my best friend and veg out. "Come on," I said, standing and grabbing her hands, "we're going to veg out and watch tacky horror movies and order pizza."

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

I let him drag me down the hall and smiled at his back. See, two of a kind. It was exactly what I needed, movies, pizza and him, all to myself for a little while. He was perfect for me.

We curled up on the couch together, me sitting mostly straight and him lounging along the rest of the couch (he took it all up and then some, he's 6'6") with his head in my lap. I played with his hair while we laughed at "Dawn of the Dead". I admit it made me just a little at times and he'd laugh at me. But his warm weight against me made me feel safe.

_Walk in the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy?_

Two weeks later we took a break from our usual study time, instead we walked down the streets surrounding the dorms, ignoring the really light rain (I mean come ON we're used to Forks Weather, rain ALL the time). He was fighting with Rose again so he ranted while we walked, hands in our pockets.

"I hate this," he said finally, tipping his head back to let the rain caress his face, "I think I love her Kelbel, but then she does this shit. I'm sick to death of it. It's so damned hard, I'm never sure if we're good or not?"

He sank into a bench that over looks the intermural sports field. I stood behind him and draped my arms around his shoulders. "Can you see your life with her? Not the her you wish she was but her, as she is?" I asked, knowing it was a little cruel but also that he really needed to hear it.

He sighed and tipped his head back, resting it against my stomach and chest. He opened his eyes and looked up at me. "Of Coarse not. And you already know that."

I nodded, "Yes, I do. She's your Mrs. Right Now, not your Mrs. Right." That was me damn it, I just had to wait until he saw it. "But if it's better than being alone or if it makes you happy for now then keep at it. Maybe… one day… that Now bit will fall off and she'll be your Mrs. Right."

He smiled sadly up at me, "Do you really believe that?"

I looked away, not wanting to lie but not wanting to bad-mouth the girl he thought he loved.

She turned her green eyes up to the sky and didn't answer me. I knew her answer without her saying it. She couldn't lie to me but she didn't want to be unkind. I grabbed her and tugged her over my shoulder and into my lap, her head dangling on the side of my lap and her legs still draped over my shoulder.

She yelped and laughed. "Emmett! What are you doing?"

I stood, still holding her, and laughed. "I dunno."

She laughed harder and struggled in my hold playfully, not really trying to get free. I tickle her sides with my free hand and she's squealing, fighting desperately to get away from me but I was too strong for her. Finally I put her on the ground and she launched herself at me immediately, knocking me back onto my ass in the middle of the rain-sodden, muddy field.

Her fingers found my ticklish spot (directly under my last rib, more on my stomach than my side) and I launched myself backward, trying to escape her. Sadly she expected this and she followed- pinning me in the mud and tickling me. And I was having such a good time I didn't even notice the mud seeping into my clothes and against my skin until she flopped beside me, giggling.

And I wondered to myself… Why couldn't things with Rose be like this? Why couldn't things be this easy… this right?

_And You've got a smile that can light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine_

_I know better than that_

_Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. It was Halloween tomorrow and there were parties tonight and tomorrow night. I was so pathetic I had no invites. I had a costume… but no invites. I glanced at the costume that hung on my closet door. Little Red. My personal favorite, second only to werewolf.

I'd spent a small fortune on… my door opened, a key clicking in the lock and I looked up to see my favorite pair of bright blue eyes… but they weren't blue, today they glittered gold… He was wearing gold contacts…

"KelBel, what are you doing here?!" Emmett asked, shocked. I looked him over and smiled. He looked good, but I wondered what he was. Ratty jeans…, a torn up tank top, his hair a mess… He smirked and I saw upper and lower fangs. "Come on, get sexy. You're coming with me to my party."

I blinked up at him. "Wait… Wha?! What about Rose?" I asked.

His eyes narrowed with anger and hurt but he smiled, forcing the emotions away. "I dumped the bitch, she was fucking with some guy on the Basketball team."

I choked on a laugh. "Basketball team?" I asked, giggling, "Is she INSANE?!" The basketball boys were cute… I guess. But none of THEM had the sexy build of Emm and his friends.

He nodded, smiling slightly. "Yea, I know. Anyway. I need a date cause I SAID I had one, so get sexy and please, please, please! Pretend to be my date."

I laughed and bounded to my feet but before I grabbed my outfit and went to the bathroom to change I caught his arm. "You okay, babe?" I asked.

He nodded vigorously, smiling. "Fine." I knew he was lying.

Fifteen minutes after going into her bathroom my Kel stepped out. My jaw dropped. And even worse my jeans suddenly felt tighter than they should. Holy FUCK I was getting turned on by Kel.

But BOY did I have reason to. Her dark hair was piled up into a messy, wispy bun, her dark eyes lidded with silver and dark grey, her lips plum colored. And her outfit… God her outfit. Tight black corset, a little red cape, and an older style, WAY to short to be legal skirt, paired with black fishnets, shit kicker boots, and a gun holster with a fake gun.

"What the hell ARE you?" I asked, shocked.

She laughed, smiling at me. "I'm Little Red Riding Hood." She quipped. "But… I'm not the good little innocent Little Red, I'm her naughty side." I bit back a comment about the Wolf eating her out versus eating her up.

Suddenly I laughed. "I'm a werewolf."

She looked me over and burst into a fit of giggles. She came up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Not tonight. Tonight you're the Big Bad Wolf."

I snickered, nodding. "Who'd of thought we'd have a couples costume without even planning it?" I asked, leading her from her dorm and down to my car.

_She wears high heels_

_I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up_

_And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

When we walked into the club my stomach lurched. Because I was on the arm of the Star QB everyone paid attention to me and the sudden rush of attention made me nervous. I clung a little closer to Emm's side, his chuckle vibrated against me as our sides brushed. He pulled me closer, dropping his arm over my shoulder and holding me closer.

"Nervous?" He asked playfully, dropping his head so I could hear him over the pounding music. I nodded and he chuckled again. "Don't worry," he drawled, "You're here with me, everyone will love you."

I didn't much care what the others thought of me. All I cared about was how much Emm cared about me. "Sure."

I couldn't believe the difference between Rose and Kel. Rose would have dashed off to chat with the other girlfriends, collected in a corner, twittering at one another. Kel stuck by my side and let me introduce her, as 'my Kel', to all my teammates and friends. She gave critical commentary on the recent games, stunning my teammates with her game knowledge.

"You should seriously consider changing up your game pattern, though." She said to my co-captain from her perch on the edge of the pool table. "I mean eventually someone is going to watch enough of your games and see that you use the same series of plays for specific games during the year."

I tensed and stared at her. WHAT?! How could she know that? Cory, my co-Captain, glanced at me and I shook my head. "What do you mean?" He asked her dumbly, as if he didn't know.

Kel just smiled. "Every third, fifth, and eigth games each season you run the same plays. Once in a while you toss in one that you REALLY need but aside from that you stick to a particular pattern." She laughed at the stunned looks on our faces. "You seriously thought no one would notice?"

Cory sighed, annoyed and awed. "How many games have you BEEN to?"

Kel blushed and took a long swig of her beer. "All but one because it was an away game and I had an exam an hour before the game and it was a three hour drive."

Cory laughed and thumped me on the back. "Dude! Why in the hell did you put up with the Bitch when you had this little gem hidden away? Afraid we'd steal her away from ya?"

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

My stomach knotted. She'd been to ALL my games? Why? I know she hates watching football. I pulled her against my chest and smiled at him with my arm wrapped around her. "Sorry man, this one is all mine." Except she had a thing for some bastard who didn't know how wonderful she was. Mind you… I was just beginning to see how wonderful she was myself.

God how had I MISSED that? Missed how amazing she really was. She came to ALL my games, even though she hates watching others play. She paid ATTENTION, she knows all about the game, she knew exactly how to make me smile, how to make me laugh…

_Standin' by, waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

The look of contemplation in his eyes let me know my Emm was thinking really hard about something. Something serious. So I kept the guys around me entertained with stories of Emm from high school, getting his ass kicked on a football field by little old me.

After a few minutes his eyes focused back on me and he smiled, laughing. I felt a flash of relief. Good, he was okay. His arm snaked around me and held me tightly to his chest. "I was letting her win, seriously." He told his friends, winking at them. "I mean, come on, look at her, she's so cute. I had to get her to stick around."

A particular laugh caught my attention, and his judging by the way he tensed. We both looked toward the corner of catty bitches. Rose stood in the dead center, as if holding court. A large guy, the second string QB, leaned in and kissed her before walking toward us. Emm's hands curled into fists and I felt his shuddering, angry breath.

I closed my hand on his wrist and flashed a smile to the guys around us. "I'll tell you what though, it's been a blast but I'm gonna take my wolf home now." I winked and one laughed.

"Gonna get eaten by the Big Bad Wolf?" Cory asked crudely.

I winked teasingly and flashed him a brilliant smile. "If he's lucky." I think his shock was what made him not fight me as I pulled him from the party, amidst the laughs and whoops of his friends.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

"That FUCKER!" I roared once we were a good few blocks away. "I am going to KILL him."

A small hand curled around one of my wrists and held me firmly. "Walk me home first." My Kel ordered softly. "Be a good date and be sure I get home okay, then go be an idiot. I don't wanna get caught in a brawl." She smiled up slightly at me. "Besides, you hit him, he'll hit back, Rose will say something bitchy, and I'll hit her. And I doubt I'd win against her."

I laughed softly, relaxing very slightly at the mental image of Kel flying at Rose, throwing punches. "I dunno." I murmured, wrapping my arms around her and holding her close, forcing us to stop in the middle of the sidewalk. "You're pretty damned tough, and she's a cheerleader."

But with my anger slowly fading from a blinding rage the pain at Rose's betrayal hit me hard. I sighed, fighting back a sob. "How could she?" I whispered, dropping my head and leaning backward slightly so we were closer to level (which would never happen because she was so short). "Is she trying to hurt me?"

"Yes." Kel admitted, leaning against my chest, her arms around my waist. "Yes she wants to punish you for breaking up with her. And she's trying to salvage her social status. I'd bet she tried for all your guys, the first string guys, and they said no out of brotherhood to you. She can't look like she was dumped, or else she'll never be as popular as she was when she was your girlfriend."

So damned smart… she didn't even travel in my circles and she understood them better than me. "But who cares," Kel quipped, "you officially had the coolest girl on your arm there. AND they think you're getting laid."

I snickered softly. "Yea, yea. You're right. You were awesome." I brushed one of her curls from her cheek and kissed her forehead as she'd done to me a month or two before. "They loved you. You'll get invites to all their parties now."

She sighed and wrinkled her nose. "Eh. They were okay, but I don't think I'd ever go without you." She wriggled out of my arms and grabbed my wrist. "Walk me home, I'm cold."

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

Sunday, two days later, Emm showed up at my door with Eddy beside him. "We have to talk." Edward said softly. "Can we come in?"

I couldn't help it, my eyes got bigger and I panicked. "What?"

Emm laughed. "Eddy, you scared her!" He smiled very slightly at me, his eyes tense and dark but hopeful. "Let us in, please?"

"Duh." I teased, opening the door to let them both in before bouncing up into my desk. "S'up?" I asked flippantly, pretending it didn't make me a little worried.

Edward looked at Emmett before sighing. "I guess I'll fill you in."

"It was you're idea." Emm quipped, sinking into my spare chair.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Kel, Emm needs a big favor. Rose has seriously damaged his reputation, making him sound like a loser who SHE dumped and it's had some backlash on the team. You were well loved at the party apparently, they've talked of nothing but you since." I couldn't help but blush. Huh… they really liked me?

Edward tipped his head slightly. "You like a guy who's taken, right?"

I blanched, WTF?! How did they know?

"My bad." Emmett murmured, smiling guiltily. "I sort of heard you muttering after the game, months ago, remember?" He pointed to the black, red and orange painting hanging on my wall as a reminder. "I told him."

Edward cleared his throat, forcing my attention back to him. "Look, we want to salvage his rep and, in the process, we might be able to get this guy's attention. We need you to pretend to be Emmett's girlfriend."

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. It was just… too ironic, too cliché.

She burst out laughing and my heart sank. I was sure she'd help me… she's my best friend. "You can't be stupid enough to think that I will make any difference in his popularity." Kel finally managed to squeak out through her laughs. "I'm a no one."

My heart fluttered slightly… it wasn't a no? "They loved you Kel." I argued. "NO ONE has ever noticed what you do." Why was I so desperate to get her to agree? Was it just me need to fix the situation? Or was it something more? I forced the thought away. "Cory adored you, the guys thought you were funny and smart. You're the girl they all claim they want but have never found. I'm like a frikin GOD for 'finding' you."

Cory had joked, yesterday, that if I wasn't dating Kel then he'd kill for her number. I'd had to fight the urge to punch him. She finally stopped laughing. "Emmett, be serious. Do you really know what you're plan requires?" She motioned own at herself, the tight, ragged jeans covered in paint and the tank top that looked fairly new by her standards. "Look at me. I'm not the sort of girl you need. I'm nothing like Rose."

"Which is why you're perfect." Edward argued for me. "Kel you're everything Rose never was. You're sweet, funny, kind, loving, you're deep as opposed to shallow, you notice things around you, you're perfect for this. You'd never cheat on him, you're not a social climber; you don't CARE about your popularity."

Kel sighed, glancing at me from under her lashes, a beautiful and innocent but sexy look. "You do realize we'll have to be affectionate, right?"

I shrugged. "I hold you all the time when we're alone. So I just get to do it in public." Like at the party. I LOVED having her so close at the party, though I don't really know why. "And you don't have to do the rest." Kissing me might be a bit much to as of her if she has a flame for another guy…

"I dunno." Kel said slowly, clearly considering it. I fought a grin. I had her, I knew it.

"Tell me his favorite song." Edward demanded, startling us both.

Kel blushed slightly. "'Your Guardian Angel' by RJA." She answered, surprising me. How the HELL did she know that? No ONE knew that… "Because he likes to see himself as the guardian, the protector." She murmured, smiling very slightly at me. "He's good at it too."

Edward smirked when I nodded. "See, you're perfect. You know my brother better than I do."

She glanced at me. "I'll agree, under one condition." I nodded eagerly. "Answer one question. What's my absolute favorite song, and why?"

I let my hands curl into fists. "'Ask Me', by some chick who I don't remember, Amy something I think." I answered, pushing away the old memories from when she'd admitted her past to me. "Because the lyrics remind you of yourself- a lot."

"Amy Grant." She said, smiling slightly. "I don't think I ever told you that." She murmured.

I just shrugged and tugged her into my lap. "I know you."

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

He didn't want her back… Just the thought of my Emm without Rose was enough to make me smile. So on Monday, when he came to walk me to class (apparently that's what he did for Rose, sweet right?), I was in a startlingly good mood. I dusted the last little bit of brown eye shadow over my big green eyes when the door opened into my bedroom.

"Hey, Kel, you still here?" He called. I heard him sit on my desk and flip through my sketchbook.

"No, I've made a break for it already." I quipped, leaning my head out of my bathroom. "Give me a sec." Usually I didn't bother, how could I compete with Rose? But apparently there was no competition now. I might just stand a chance, and I was playing a part, so I wanted to be done up enough to look like a real girl.

I stepped out of my bathroom and grinned at him. "Hiya. So how does this work?"

He stared at me for a moment before grinning and grabbing my Archeology text. "I carry your books, you carry your purse, we walk together." He quipped, teasing. For a quick moment his eyes lost their cocky gleam and he looked vulnerable. "This is okay, right? Really?"

I smiled and nodded. "Duh." Really it wasn't okay. It was torture. I was just his best friend and the only girl he trusted to help him without backstabbing him to boost her own popularity. He didn't love me like I loved him. But… a girl can dream. I scooped up my over the shoulder purse and tossed it on.

He threw an arm around my shoulders, covering my nice jacket. "We need to get you a Jersey for the games." He said, more to himself than to me. "One with my number. You'll be the only one wearing my number you know."

I laughed and tucked myself closer, letting myself enjoy the stupid fantasy. "I damn well hope so, or there will be a major beat down for the other slut."

"That's my Kel." He drawled, teasingly. "I never knew you were so possessive."

I fought a bitter smile. If only he knew… "You better believe it. I failed Kindergarten. I don't share."

He sighed slightly, the sound painful and bitter. "Yea, well me neither." He quipped teasingly but I knew what he was thinking.

Happily I saw Cory and waved. "Cory!" I called, smiling. "S'up?" He turned to face us, as did all the other football players he was with, and he broke into a grin.

Cory jogged to join Kel and I, the guys following him. He looked ecstatic. "Man, I half thought she wasn't your girl at the party Friday night."

I pulled Kel closer to me. "Haha." I laughed lightly. "And let someone else snap up such a great girl? Hell no."

"What about Rose?" One of the guys asked. "So she dumped you and you run to her?"

Kel snorted and glared at the guy. "Please, as if that bitch would dump the best thing that had ever happened to her. She's stupid, but she's not THAT stupid." Kel smiled a flirtatious smile.

Cory laughed. "So what happened?" He asked, letting us fall back into a walk to get Kel to class. "You too look real cozy real fast."

I hate to admit, but I panicked. What the HELL do you say to that? But Kel was clearly a Godsend. "He's been my best friend for years." She quipped, looking up at me and for a second I could honestly believe the love in her eyes was real. "It just sort of happened, mostly on accident. Why do you think he dumped her?"

"For you?" One of the guys asked in a nasty, sarcastic sort of voice.

I didn't think, I just reacted, dropped Kel's book, grabbed the kid's collar, and hauled him closer to me. It was the PUNK who'd been out with Rose on Friday. "Don't you diss my Kel." I growled. "Kel is twice as amazing as Rose. Yes I dumped the Bitch for Kel. Who the hell wouldn't? I'm just pissed at myself for not noticing sooner." I tossed the idiot and he fell on his ass. "I'm just glad I realized it before she ended up with an idiot like you."

Kel touched my arm, the feel of her small hand calmed me. "Emm, don't beat the idiot up. He's a Squashmore, what does he know of anything?"

The idiot snorted as we turned. "I know enough not to let a pre-law genius as sexy as Rose pass me by. I know an ART major isn't anything compared to Rose. I know enough to capitalize on Emmett's idiocy."

I didn't react fast enough. I spun to punch the guy but Kel caught my arm before I could. "Emm, seriously. If we don't get going I'll be late. Kick his ass on the field at practice. Make him run suicides or something."

The sophomore blanched, suicides were a great idea… I scooped up her dropped book as Cory clapped her on her back. "You, Kel, are defiantly growing on me."

"Like a fungus." She added with a little self-bashing humor.

So I walked her to her class with my friends, surprisingly no one pressed the Rose issue. They all just… accepted that Kel was superior to Rose in everyway. And I really had to wonder, as she mock saluted me before sliding into her classroom, why the hell it had taken me eleven years to see it.

_Standing by or waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

I walked into the Student Center Cafeteria and spotted Emmett immediately. He still needed that hair cut… We'd been playing at being a couple for three days, and already it felt… natural. There was no playing from my part. I was just being myself, being with him as I'd wanted for so damned long…

"Kel-Babe!" He called over the crowd and the noise quieted a little as everyone turned to see him waving at me, big grin on his face. Slowly I walked to join him, settling my bag down beside him before he pulled me into his lap and pressed a kiss to my cheek. Good Lord… the whole popularity thing would take getting used to, that's for sure.

"I need your help." He drawled into my hair. "I need you to tell these idiots that you are, indeed, going to the next after-game party with me."

Meaning he was asking if I'd go… Parties… good Lord I had nothing to wear… But I smiled slightly. "Duh, wouldn't miss it."

Hillary, Craig's girlfriend, (Craig was a guy on the team… running back I think) smiled at me. "What are you wearing? Because I'm sure Emmett forgot to tell you, it's at Club Dejour, so it's cocktail attire."

I fought a blanch and slapped Emmett's arm instead, making the angry action look playful. "No he didn't." I added with a little force. "I have no idea what I'm gonna wear." I had absolutely nothing TO wear. Damn him… "I don't have much by way of nice clothes…"

Hillary smiled, but it looked like a kind smile not an unkind one. "I sort of thought so. All your stuff is cool but lacks a woman's touch. Didn't you say you lived with your Dad and only your Dad?"

I nodded. "Yea, and my only real friends are guys…" Which might explain why I had no fashion sense.

Hillary nodded and smiled sweetly. "Yea, me too, before I rushed and joined Beta. Why don't you and I go shopping tomorrow? I can impart some of my newly acquired wisdom."

Normally I would have hesitated, or made some excuse, but I nodded almost eagerly and smiled a surprisingly real smile. "Love to." I glanced over my shoulder at my 'boyfriend'. "You don't mind, do you?"

He pouted. "Only a little. Go, have fun."

It was an hour after the Game and Kel wasn't at the club yet. I was getting a little worried. Kel NEVER took so damned long. Cory laughed at me.

"Chill man," He teased, "you'd think Hillary had kidnapped Kel by the way you're acting."

I mock glared at my friend. "Dude, she's KEL. She just… she's never worried about her looks."

Cory shrugged and shot me a sideways glance. "You really don't see it, do you man?" He asked me finally. I just stared at him blankly. See what?! What was he talking about? Had he seen through the 'act'? For me it wasn't really an act, not anymore. It was just… so easy. Like she'd said that night in the rain, Natural.

Cory sighed and punched my arm. "Dude, that girl CLEARLY loves you. Even I can see it. And I'd bet damned good money she has loved you for years. I think she hasn't tried because she never thought she'd possibly be able to compete with Rose, so why bother?"

I scoffed. "Man, she tried to HELP me with my relationship with Rose. She was my best friend… she still is." But… could she? Why didn't the thought make me panic? Why did it sound so damned good? WTF?!

"Holy shit." Cory muttered, breaking my train of thought. I followed his eyes and felt my jaw drop again.

"I second that." I murmured.

Kel wandered into the club beside Hillary, her garnet hair highlighted with black and curled into a mess of beautiful, loose ringlets (not the messy half curled bun she'd done before). And her eyes looked brilliant and seductive under the dark but not over done make-up (you know what I mean, caked on, too heavy, really obvious, etc). But the dress… good GOD the dress. Just long enough to almost reach her knees it wrapped around her in a sheath of shining black and green.

She scanned the crowd, and when she saw me she smiled a beautiful smile that made my heart pound a little faster. She leaned into Hillary, said something, and then made her way to me. I pulled her tightly to my chest and pressed a kiss to her hair. "You look amazing." I murmured to her.

"Do I?" She asked, blushing. "I feel naked in this. It's worse than my costume." I didn't quite get that… it was longer in the skirt and just as low in the chest… how could. She turned for me, exposing her completely bare back, from just above her ass to her shoulders. She glanced over her shoulder at me. "See?"

It was just her back, it shouldn't have been so damned hot, but it was. I just nodded, unable to find the right words. So she leaned up against my chest and sighed slightly. "You so owe me." She muttered. "And I owe Hillary so much money."

No, I wanted to tell her, I owe her so much money. I'd promised to pay her back for the dress. And no matter the price, it was WORTH every damned penny. Other guys looked at her enviously, asked her to dance, flirted as if I wasn't there. She just laughed them off and stayed with me. Rose had never done anything like that…

I skimmed my hands up her sides when my favorite song came on. "Dance with me?" I asked lightly, wondering why in hell I was so damned nervous.

"Sure." She answered, letting me pull her onto the dance floor. With her tucked against me, swaying in time, she started humming the song.

Very quietly, so no one else could hear me, I sang along. I really do LOVE that song. "I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all." Why, I wondered, did it feel so right? Holding her and singing about love? Sure, it could work for the friendship we'd always had, but…

"Bitch!" Screeched a girl. I looked up just in time to see Rose grab Kel. Before I could react Rose yanked Kel from me and threw a drink on her… a blended, bright pink drink. "You planned this!"

Kel just looked down at herself silently as Rose continued to screech. When she looked up there were tears in her eyes. "Fuck you bitch." Kel snapped, slapping Rose into silence. The music stopped. Rose slapped Kel back. Kel let the first blow land but caught the second. "You have been as terrible to him as you could possibly be, for YEARS. I tried to keep you two TOGETHER! I absolutely HATE YOU! You are a vile, conniving, wretched BITCH and I have been nothing but nice to you for so damned long. Well no more!"

Rose punched Kel, knocking Kel back into me. But before I could grab her to hold her back, Kel punched Rose with all her strength, knocking Rose back into her date- the Sophomore. "That is for Emmett all these years." She punched Rose again, in the jaw this time. "That is for being HORRID to me for all these years!" And a third time, right in the nose, breaking Rose's nose. "And THAT is for ruining my brand new, fucking SILK DRESS!" Rose crumbled, sobbing, clutching her face.

Kel glared at Rose's date. "You might want to get her to the ER to have them set her nose."

He lifted Rose, who yelled at Kel. "I'm filing ASAULT charges BITCH!"

Kel just shrugged. "Go ahead. You hit me first, threw a drink on me, and we were in a big crowd and I felt as if I couldn't escape. You're taller than me, and this is about a guy who broke up with you. You don't have a legal leg to stand on Rose."

Emmett pulled me into a dark corner right by the women's bathroom. "You okay?" He asked softly, brushing my cheek where Rose had hit me. I hissed in pain.

"I'll be fine. Just a bruise." Nothing I didn't deserve. "Sorry I made a scene."

He laughed softly. "Rose made the scene, you just ended it." He pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I'm proud of you, you know that?" He murmured. "I also feel a little pathetic, having my girl stick up for me…"

"More like fight over you." I interrupted, teasing. "Now you're social status is secure."

"Fuck that." He murmured, running his hand down my arm. "You…" he hesitated before laughing. "You're all sticky."

I looked down at myself and scowled. "She ruined my dress." It was hard to fight back the tears. I LIKED the dress. Hell, I LOVED it.

Gently Emmett pushed me into the bathroom and followed me in, locking the door behind us. "Here." He said softly, stripping off his tie and button down pale blue shirt to expose the white wife-beater underneath. "Wear this, since she ruined your dress. And don't worry, she'll replace it. I'M going to file those assault charges." I opened my mouth to argue but he placed a hand over my lips. "No arguments. She ruined it, she can damn well buy you a new one." He set the shirt over a stall door. "I'll be right outside." And he left.

So I stripped off my beautiful, and now ruined, dress and began cleaning up. At least the drink hadn't reached my panties yet…

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

I looked up when Kel walked out of the bathroom, her ruined dress wadded up into a ball. If she'd looked good before, she looked better in my dress shirt.

"Belt please." She said, shoving her hand out. I blinked but removed my dark blue cloth belt and handed it to her. With a grin she wrapped it around her chest, just under her breasts, and tied it "Perfect. How do I look?" She asked, spinning for me.

Really… I don't know what came over me, maybe it was my shirt and how it hung of her shoulders, or that she'd just given my ex an ass kicking to remember, or the insecurity in her eyes. But I just grinned lazily and answered. "You look positively fuckable." And then I kissed her.

Not a gentle, friendly kiss… not by a long shot. I'd been inspired by her Morning After look and kissed her like I meant it. And as soon as she tentatively kissed me back I realized, as heat shot from my lips to my dick and warmed me through, that I DID mean it. Why it had been so easy to 'act' like I loved her, like she was my world.

It was the whooping that made me break the kiss. My guys, nearly the whole team, had found us and were grinning. "DAMN." Cory joked. "I'm hot just looking at you two."

I didn't say anything, just threw Kel's dress at them. They laughed but left us be. Kel was blushing but smiling.

"I love you." I whispered to her. "I dunno how I missed it. But I do. And I have for a long, long time."

She laughed softly. "God, it took you long enough to figure it out." She murmured before kissing me softly.

"Figure what out?" I asked.

"That you belong with me." She quipped. I didn't get a chance to respond as she kissed me a third time, forcing my brain from thought to action.

_You belong with me_


End file.
